


What Do You Want From Me?

by pessen03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, First Time, Incest, Kissing, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 01x01. What could/should have happened between them in the pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want From Me?

”What do you mean ’dad’s missing’?” You came back after all this time just because dad hasn’t been home in a few days?” Sam shouted frustrated. 

“Sammy…” Dean said reaching out his hand. “What am I suppose to say?”

“You were supposed to come long ago. You were supposed to come because you couldn’t stand not to come. You were never supposed to let me leave, for that matter and you are definitely not supposed to come here just because dad’s been held up at a hunt too ignorant to give you a call.” Sam said almost breathless. “You were supposed to come back because of me.” 

“What do you want from me, Sammy?” Dean whispered back in the dark. 

“I told you what I wanted from you a long time ago, Dean.” 

“I couldn’t do that to you, Sammy, you were just a teenager. You always wanted a home, a family, friends, school. I could never have given you the normal life you craved.” Dean explained.

“Dean!” Sam said pushing Dean up against the nearest wall. “You never once said it wasn’t because you didn’t want to.”

Dean had trouble breathing when Sam came close enough to put their foreheads together. He could feel the tension in the air around them. 

“Dean, why are you back?” Sam said almost desperately, wanting to hear the words he’d longed for these last years. 

Dean leaned forward and kissed the only person who really ever mattered to him.

“You, Sammy, always you.”


End file.
